Past support for scientific meetings has largely been aimed at scientists and clinicians. However, there is a strong justification and need for consumers and scientists to jointly participate in such meetings. Hard of hearing consumers, even members of consumer organizations like SHHH which has increasingly sought to include coverage of science at its convention and in its publications, have little opportunity to interact with scientists involved in the conduct of contemporary research. A conference grant award was made by NIH to support the 1996 SHHH sponsored research symposium on hearing aids. This was the first such conference grant award to a consumer organization. Not only was this a unique opportunity for attending consumers, it also gave participating scientists the chance to engage in extended dialogue with consumers and to better understand the impact of their work and the perspectives of people who are avid users of hearing aids. Such interactions help shape future research in positive ways and assist consumers in better understanding how recent and ongoing science research has, or will, benefit them. This proposal seeks funding to conduct a similar one-day symposium for consumers on a different topic of critical concern to hard of hearing consumers, that of genetics and hearing loss at the time of the 14th International Convention of Self Help for Hard of Hearing People, Inc. (SHHH), June 28, 1999 in New Orleans, Louisiana. Key issues to be addressed are gene mapping including the Human Genome Project, genetic factors in the etiology of hearing loss, potential benefits, legal and ethical issues, and genetic counseling. Specific symposium products will include open captioned videos, a proceedings document, and follow-up articles in the Hearing Loss Journal.